


One Small Kiss

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Pining Loki (Marvel), Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Spells & Enchantments, Stubborn Tony, Surprise Kissing, True Love's Kiss, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony gets hit with a spell that puts him to sleep. The only thing that can wake him up is true love's kiss - but when it's over, The Avengers won't say who kissed him.





	One Small Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayzor (tarot_card)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarot_card/gifts).



> This story came about during a conversation with **tarot_card** when they were telling me ideas they were thinking about writing. I took this one and ran with it ~~and then forgot I wrote it omg I'm so sorry HERE IT IS NOW ^^;;;;~~
> 
>  **Prompt was:** _Tony gets hit with a spell that puts him to sleep, and the only thing that can wake him up is true love's kiss. When Tony does wake up, no one will tell him who kissed him, not even his AI! But Tony does remember what the kiss felt like, so there's clearly only one way to solve this, and that's to kiss all of the Avengers._

When Tony woke up on the battle-torn city streets of New York, the Avengers were surrounding him and his faceplate was on the ground. It was so reminiscent of their first battle, he couldn’t help quirking a smile and saying for the second time, “Please tell me nobody kissed me.”

He expected a laugh, maybe even an eyeroll. He didn’t expect everyone to grimace and shift awkwardly on their feet.

Tony’s eyes widened. “Wait. _Did_ somebody kiss me?”

Yet, even as he asked the question a hazy memory surfaced; the feel of cool, firm lips caressing his own and a soft breathy sigh that Tony knew hadn’t come from him.

“We should head back to the Tower,” Rogers said, his eyes carefully averted.

“Wait, no, someone kissed me. What the hell? Why did that happen?” He wracked his brain for an answer and it came to him. “We were fighting a magic user, right? I got hit by a spell!” 

He turned to the two magic-users on the team. Loki was standing with his hands clasped behind his back and his face blank. Strange was looking like he wished one of his portals would swallow him. 

“What happened to me?” Tony demanded.

Strange exchanged a glance with Loki before he said, “You were put under a sleep spell.”

“You turned into fucking Snow White,” Barton answered, making half of the Avengers glare at him. “What?” Barton said. “He’d have kept pestering until he found out anyway.” Barton turned back to Tony with a shrug. “You got to play Russian Roulette with the whole team. We needed to find your _‘true love’_.”

Tony took a moment to digest that. “So… you’re telling me, you all kissed me until I found my,” his mouth twisted on the words, “‘ _true love_ ’?”

“Yup,” Barton answered.

God, he hated magic. He also didn’t believe it. True love? Yeah, right. But, he couldn’t help being morbidly curious.

“Well? Come on, then.” He looked around the group of heroes. “Who was it?”

Yet, none of them breathed a word. They all took to staring at their shoes or the sky.

“Oh, _come on_ ,” he whined. He even turned to his suit, asking. “J? You’ll tell me, right, buddy?”

“I am afraid not, Sir,” JARVIS admitted, sounding apologetic.

Tony gaped. “But… but, I want to _know_.”

“That’s unfortunate, Stark,” Loki drawled. “Since, we were all sworn to secrecy. You will have to live with your curiosity.” He looked around the area, clearly bored. “Now, may we _leave?_ ”

“Yeah,” Rogers agreed, reaching down to help Tony to his feet. “Let’s go. The magic-user has already been handed over to SHIELD.”

Tony scowled and shrugged off Rogers’ hand, more than capable of walking on his own. Yet, even as they all piled into the jet, Tony was casting his eyes over every one of them, searching for a blush or a wandering eye; anything that might pinpoint who had been the one to wake him up.

But, no one was showing anything.

It made him wonder if Strange or Loki hadn’t done some kind of spell to keep them quiet; but _why?_

Surely, this was the joke of the century? Surely, claiming to be Tony Stark’s ‘ _true love_ ’ was worth at least some crowing?

But, there was nothing.

Tony didn’t like it. He hated being out of the loop. It was why he was going to make sure he found out the truth. 

He remembered what it felt like to kiss his ‘true love’ and if Tony had to go through the whole team to find them. Then, that was just what he’d do.

* * *

He started with the easiest target.

When Bruce came down to the lab to check on him after he removed the armour, he ambushed the scientist and pressed their lips together. 

Bruce’s lips were too soft. His face the wrong shape. Tony pulled back with a scowl. Bruce reached up and fixed his glasses. He also wiped his lips. Rude.

“I could have just told you I was the Hulk at the time.”

Tony scowled. “Damn it.”

Bruce looked bemused. “Sorry?”

Tony waved him off. “I prefer being Science Bros with you.” He scowled. “Not that I buy this ‘ _true love_ ’ bullshit anyway. But, no one will tell me, and I want to know.”

“Well, magic can do a lot of things,” Bruce pointed out. “Maybe it pinpoints the person you’re most compatible with. The love that eclipses all others.”

Tony turned to Bruce. He pointed at the scientist with accusation. “You are a romantic. You think this is _real_.”

“Guilty as charged,” Bruce agreed with a smile, yet he soon sobered. “I think it’s possible, Tony. I also think you’re incredibly lucky you had that person nearby. The way Thor was talking about it, these curses don’t usually end so happily.”

Tony continued to scowl. “ _How_ is it happy when they won’t even tell me who it was?”

Bruce shrugged. “Maybe, they have a good reason. Maybe, they don’t think you’ll be receptive of them. Maybe, they don’t believe it either. How do I know? I wasn’t even there.”

“Do _you_ know who kissed me?” Tony asked.

Bruce shook his head. “They won’t tell me either.”

Tony let out a frustrated huff of breath. “Well, if they think they can keep this from me, they’ve got another thing coming.” 

Walking towards the elevator, Tony said, “J? Location of the nearest Avenger. You’re not allowed to breath a word. You kept their secret so you damn well better keep mine. Got it?”

“Yes, Sir,” JARVIS answered dutifully. “Agent Barton is eating a sandwich in the kitchen on the common floor.”

“Tony,” Bruce called, just as he stepped into the elevator. His eyes were full of concern. “Be careful. They obviously didn’t want to tell you for a reason.”

The doors closed before he could answer, which was probably a good thing. Because while Bruce did have a point it wasn’t going to change Tony’s decision.

He wanted to know who had kissed him so tenderly. He wanted to know who sighed when their lips touched his like they’d been waiting an eternity to do it.

* * *

Barton didn’t take it half so calmly as Bruce. He spluttered and pushed Tony away from him. 

“Damn it! As if the first time wasn’t enough!”

Tony frowned. “Excuse me! You should be so lucky as to get a kiss from me.”

“I’d be lucky if I didn’t have to kiss you _ever again_. Twice in one day is more than enough for a lifetime.”

Tony just rolled his eyes. He also left Barton to his sandwich. “Who’s next, J?”

“Mr Liesmith, Mr Odinson and Dr Strange are approaching from the elevator.”

Tony grimaced. None of them would be easy targets. He would also lose the element of surprise. He supposed he’d have to go for the one who didn’t live at the tower. Loki and Thor could always be whittled down with time.

He walked with purpose. The three of them were talking, and while they did notice him, they didn’t think much of it, not until Tony was veering towards Strange, and, when he was close enough, grabbing his lapels and pulling him down to plant a kiss on him.

Tony knew in an instant that it wasn’t him; too much facial hair. He pulled back and shoved the stunned sorcerer away. He turned to his next target. Thor was between Strange and Loki.

He didn’t think Thor would be the one (again, too much facial hair) but he wouldn’t leave anyone untested. He went to grab the other man’s armour but his wrist was caught mid-air. He looked over to find Loki’s expression somewhere between frustration and envy.

Tony didn’t really have to test it, not with one look in pained green eyes, but he still stepped forward and into Loki’s personal space. He started to lean in, but Loki’s other hand touched his chest, halting him.

“Don’t,” Loki whispered. “You already know the answer you seek.”

“It was you who broke the spell,” Tony said, wanting the statement confirmed. 

He saw Thor and Strange making their way past them from the corner of his eye, but his attention remained on Loki. The mage was grimacing, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. It was only when the others were gone and they were assured of privacy that Loki finally gave a small, grudging nod.

“Why did you hide it?” Tony demanded. “Why didn’t you want me to know?”

Loki laughed roughly.

“So that you might mock it? A spell of ‘ _true love_ ’. Oh yes, I already knew how likely you would be to believe such magic.” He laughed again, but it only sounded bitter. “And then when _I_ was to be the one to break it. When I…” and for a moment, something longing and _wistful_ seemed to reach Loki’s voice, but only for a second before it was snuffed out. He let Tony go and looked away, “I knew you would not be pleased to learn the truth, so I hid it from you and the others assisted on my request.”

“You thought I wouldn’t want it to be you?” Tony asked quietly.

“Yes,” Loki answered, his voice flat and certain. “I know when I am not wanted.” 

He shrugged, but Tony knew it wasn’t so simple or so easily dismissed. This _hurt_ Loki, because at some point he’d started to care for Tony, to _want_ him. This wasn’t about some mystical, magical _true love_ , this was about quiet, existing, _genuine_ affection.

Tony didn’t believe in true love. He didn’t really buy Bruce’s ‘ _best match_ ’ solution either.

But, even if the results had been skewed by Loki caring for Tony already, the kiss had still meant _something_ for the spell to be broken.

And more important than that was the memory of Loki’s lips on his and the unwavering desire to feel them again. He hadn’t known who he was searching for when he started kissing Avengers, but unlike Loki suspected, Tony wasn’t disappointed to find it was Loki. He was… flattered? Excited? _Pleased?_

It was why he brought up a hand and gently rested it on Loki’s chest. The mage’s eyes snapped to his, wary and suspicious.

“I think you underestimate how wanted you actually are,” Tony told him.

Yearning flooded Loki’s eyes, as well as enough hope to be unnerving, but somehow, it only made Tony feel warm. He tilted up his head in open invitation, and Loki didn’t hesitate to catch Tony’s lips.

Smooth cheeks. Cool, firm lips. Soft breathy sigh. 

_Perfect._

Smiling against the other man’s mouth, Tony looped one arm around Loki’s neck while the other slid around his waist.

Tony didn’t know a lot about true love or magic, but he did know one thing; he liked the way Loki kissed him, and he was keen to experience even more of it.


End file.
